Never alone on the Holidays
by KaoruChanXD
Summary: Riku is a Freshmen in college, ready to head home for Thanksgiving when suddenly a huge snow storm hits and blocks him in. Riku will have to celebrate alone  until Sora comes knocking on his door.


-1Riku sighed. Closing his book and laying his head down on his desk, Riku began to sink deep into disappointment. He then got up and removed the calendar from the wall and threw it across the room. But throwing a calendar across the room doesn't change what the day is.

"Happy Thanksgiving…" Riku mumbled to himself, taking out his comb and brushing out his hair.

Riku was Freshmen in college now. He attended Oblivion University, where he was majoring in Psychology. Being in college woken Riku's love for study again. A month has already pasted and Riku was already spending countless hours studying material from his books, absorbing as much knowledge as he could, mostly for pleasure. Riku had even made a few friends while he was there. His roommate kept their dorm unusually clean, so Riku didn't have to worry about looking for lost items or disorganization.

But when Riku laid down to rest, his heart felt heavy again. It was the first time Riku would have to celebrate Thanksgiving alone. Riku missed his own room. Missed his mother's cooking. But more than anything, Riku missed his best friend, Sora.

Ever since they were old enough to walk, Riku and Sora had spent their Holidays together. Almost every Holiday you can think of! They dressed up and went door-to-door during Halloween. They exchanged gifts and decorated their houses during Christmas. And during Thanksgiving, both would make cards and walk around their neighborhood, handing out the cards to everyone who they passed by that might need some cheering-up.

"What are we gonna do, Riku?" Sora has asked, the day before their Graduation from High School. "We're not even going to the same schools…" Sora went on sadly, scribbling on a scrap piece of paper. Riku laughed, ruffling Sora's hair. "Don't be sad!!" he boomed happily, shaking his head. "I'll be able to visit you during the Holidays, of course! We can go home too if you want!"

So much for that idea. Riku had packed his stuff three days before he was gonna drive home. But he should've left earlier, because the very next day, Riku opened his window curtains to find a huge storm brewing outside his window. The storm shattered Riku's hopes of going home completely, and he slowly fell into a pit of despair.

"I should be thankful I'm here at all," Riku said out loud, sighing. "I made it into college, we're able to pay for my education… I should be thankful." Riku sat up, taking out his photo album and scanning through the pictures. He closed the book shut and hugged it to his chest. Riku finally began to cry; he was homesick and stuck in a different place he now called home, a different world……… alone.

There was a knock at the door. Riku looked up, surprised. He wiped his eyes quickly, then set down his photo album and walked to the door.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Riku found himself pinned down to the ground, underneath someone who had tackled him. Someone who was sobbing?

"S-Sora??" Riku gasped, looking up. Sora lifted his head, eyes red. "R-RIKU!!! Riku, I m-missed you s-so m-much!! I t-told you!! Going t-to c-college is h-h-horrible when y-you're all a-a-alone!!" Riku sighed, smiling sadly as Sora continued to bawl on his shoulder. Riku eventually pushed himself up and hugged Sora. "So… how did you get here anyways?" It finally occurred to Riku that Sora was trembling, and his cheeks were red…

"Oh my God! Sora, did you WALK all the way here?! Just to see me?!?!" Riku stared at Sora, horrified. Sora wiped his nose on his jacket, looking down a bit. "I-I d-didn't want to b-be a-all alone," he replied, pouting a little. "C-college can b-be f-frightening." Riku shook his head, sighing. "Walking all the way here just to see me…" he repeated, smiling. "Well, you might as well stay for a few days. I won't let you walk back in the storm!" Riku helped Sora change into warm clothes, then Riku covered him with blankets. "I'll go to the café and buy you some soup. Stay right here." Riku grabbed his coat and put on his shoes. "W-wait! R-Riku!" Sora scooted under the covers more to stay warm. Riku smiled. "Yes, Sora?"

"W-what are you t-thankful for?"

Riku thought for a moment, then laughed softly. "I'm thankful for my friends. Especially you, Sora."

A few days later, after the storm stopped, both boys prepared a big dinner and ate their Thanksgiving feast together, alone, but together, in a new place called home.


End file.
